


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by Mewchan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I can't be responsible for this, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, how the frick do dicks work, i apologize for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone guy's calls started out pretty self explanatory, but as the nights go by, his messages start getting rather... sexual. Will Mike take the plunge? (I apologize for nothing and everything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Glorious Homos Skype Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Glorious+Homos+Skype+Chat).



> The Glorious homo's chat and I realized that this doesn't exist yet. Seriously FNAFdom? Phone guy, phone sex, why hasn't this been written yet? You had one job.

The first few nights at Freddy Fazbear's were normal, or rather as normal as a pizzeria that had haunted animatronics that tried to kill you every night could be. The man on the phone would call up, explain a few new things about the job then hang up. Mike would shut the doors, check the lights, fend for his life, every thing he could do to keep himself alive during the nights. The animatronics were annoying as fuck, but what could you do? It was a job and it paid money, granted not very GOOD money, but it was at least something.

That third night, though, was when the man behind the phone asked Mike a question. "Hey I was also wondering one thing. I mean I've never told you my name during these past few nights, so do you think you can call me Scott?" Mike had glanced at the phone, which was at the time on speakerphone, and raised an eyebrow slightly. He wondered why the man would even care enough to ask such a thing from Mike, after all they had never met and all Mike knew about him was his voice and now his name apparently.

"Well yeah I suppose. Don't see why you care that much but I can manage to do that." Mike replied, looking at the tablet, cursing silently to himself as he noticed Foxy was sneaking out of Pirate Cove. He glanced up, hearing a chuckle from the other line of the receiver.

"Ah it's just a thought. I mean we've been talking a while so I figured we should share our names with each other." Scott chuckled into the phone piece and Mike shrugged, checking the lights silently. "So what's your name then, new guy?"

"I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt. Not that it matters or anything, I may not keep this job for very long." He replied, glaring a bit at the clock. At this point, he was done with bullshit and he just wanted to go home and sleep for God's sake. At least Scott made the job a little less annoying. Only by a little though.

"Well it matters to me." Scott admitted, a smile on his face on his end, not that Mike could see that. "You seem like a cool guy Mike. That's why I wanna keep you safe at this hell hole." Mike's gaze fell on the phone, listening to Scott's confession.

"Yeah, I guess. I appreciate the sentiment, guy." Mike muttered, shutting the door angrily on Chica then stretching a bit, groaning at the sound of one of his joints popping with slight crack. "I think I can handle myself for the rest of the night though. It's almost 4, so I think I can handle it."

"Alright then. You take care Mike. And I'll talk to you tomorrow night. G'night." Scott smiled, then hung up the phone. Mike glanced at the tablet again, a sigh escaping his lips. What was with that guy? He seemed strange, but at the same time, Mike wondered what the guy behind the phone was like. Had he ever met Scott before? Nah probably not. Luckily for Mike, the hours passed quickly and without incident. In fact, he was able to leave Freddy's with 12% power left. And yet, as he left Freddy's, his mind wandered back to the man behind the nightly phone calls. He had almost painted a picture in his mind of what he imagined the man to look like, despite only having heard his voice and seen nothing of him. Mike's only question was why his imagination painted this nerd as if he had the body of a Greek god, and not the kind with animal halves. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of a blush he was surprised at popping up on his face. He shouldn't get himself worked up over a guy he'd never see.

_**Lord knows what tomorrow night has in store...** _

\------------------------------------------

Night four came and went with no surprises, but the dawn of night five came with a whirlwind of confusion and things Mike had no thoughts to even begin to suspect would happen. Mike had settled in for the night and had made sure none of the animatronics were moving yet as he heard Scott's nightly call begin to ring. He put the phone on speaker, but startled hearing heavy breathing from Scott's end. Had someone else called instead of him? If not, and it truly was Scott, why was his breathing so labored? Whatever the reason, he was glad that the Boss had been in a hurry to get out otherwise he'd have heard the heavy breathing the other was making. "Hello?" Mike finally managed, and a stammered response came back.

"Sh-Shit, I pocket-dialed. Sonova- Y-You there Mike?" Scott stammered back through heavy breaths and Mike's face was tinged a bright scarlet after realizing what the fuck was happening on Scott's end of the line. Scott was jerking off. And he had called Mike during. It took all of Mike's strength not to shudder or allow his voice to break as he replied.

"Yeah I'm here. The fuck are you doing, calling during th-that kind of thing?" Mike cursed himself silently, as Scott's noises were sending sparks through his body right to his nether region. Fuck, if his thoughts weren't enough at imagining things that would probably never happen, the voices on the other line were certainly adding to the experience.

"I-I didn't mean to call. I-I can hang up and - f-fuck - call later." Scott was stumbling through his words and holy hell did the tone shoot shivers down Mike's spine. Hell, they practically bolted to the growing tent in his pants, and like HELL did Mike want Scott to hang up. Mike quickly switched the phone from speakerphone to handheld, holding the receiver under his chin.

"No no, keep going." Mike quickly ordered as he quickly undid his pants, praying the animatronics would stay away long enough to let him have this. Hell, he'd easily turn the lights out to keep his own ministrations to himself hidden in the darkness if he could.

"You sure Mike?" Scott gulped, a shiver running through him. "I-I mean you hardly know me.." He started but Mike cut him off quickly.

"I-I'm sure. I mean, it's not like we'll see each other in real life. Just think of it as a one night stand." He could hear a chuckle on the other line, probably from the unintentional pun and some clothing rustling before the other spoke again.

"F-Fine by me. Let's see if you can - ngh - keep up~" Scott teased from the other line of the call and Mike shuddered from the tone, as he began to palm himself through his boxers. "Between me, you and the cameras, I hope you can last the night~" Mike groaned, shoving down his boxers and grabbing at himself roughly.

"Fuck, don't jinx me Scott~" Mike murmured through pursed lips as he began to jerk himself off to the sounds that Scott was making on the other side of the phone. "But hell if you don't sound attractive as fuck doing that~" A warm chuckle rumbled from the other side of the phone, cut off by a groan.

"What would you be doing if I was there~?" Scott murmured into the phone and Mike could tell he was so fucking enjoying this. It was driving Mike crazy, and God did he need more. "Would you be jerking your cock while I watched~? Or maybe you could fuck yourself with your fingers~?" Oh fuck he wasn't expecting Scott to talk dirty and it sent immense shivers through him, but like hell was he going to let Scott take full control of the situation. He was a Schmidt after all, he wasn't gonna go down easy.

"I think I'd rather you fuck me until I can't walk straight the next morning~" He purred into the receiver and smirked, hearing Scott's choked moans from the other side of the phone, as if he was trying to hold back his moans. "Oh don't hold back Scott~ That's the whole point of phone sex you know~"

"Fuck Mike, you're a little tease~ If you're gonna play it that way, how about I tie you up and fuck you then~?" Scott taunted, causing a shiver to run down Mike's spine. So this was a game huh? _I'll bite_ , Mike thought to himself as he sped up his hand and groaned.

"Wow, ain't you into some kinky shit~ I bet you'd love it if I gave you hickies all over and sucked your cock~" Mike smirked, hearing Scott's voice hitch from the teasing. "Hell if you wanted, maybe I'd let you fuck my mouth~" His smirk grew wider as he heard a string of choked curses from the other line of the phone.

"I swear Mike~ You're really trying to get me undone ain't you~?" Scott groaned. "Keep talking like that and I might not be able to last much longer~" Mike shuddered, biting his lip and groaning as beads of precum leaked from the tip of his hard cock. "God your voice is so fucking sexy~" Scott purred, his bed creaking as he thrust into his hand, skin meeting skin. The sounds were driving Mike crazy.

"Shit, I'm getting close~" Mike moaned, bucking into his hand, his hold on the phone loosening slightly. The panting and moans on the other end signaled the end was coming fast for Scott as well. "I-I'm gonna~" Mike tried to hold back his moans but they erupted from him as he came hard, thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock, as Scott followed suit on his end, not bothering to hold back his moans as he came.

They waited for each other to catch their breath as their minds slowly unclouded. Mike checked the time and each of the doors, thanking God that none of the animatronics were outside of his room to listen in on their antics. "Fuck, Mike.. That was amazing.." Scott muttered finally, sitting up weakly. "You talk dirty better than anyone I've been with before."

"Seriously?" Mike questioned, grabbing a tissue from a box on the table and cleaning himself up. "You need to get better girlfriends if a stranger you call at your old work can get you off better." Mike smirked as Scott chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Well next time I wanna get off, I'll give you a call." Scott teased. "If you're not regretting this shit that is." Mike chuckled, a smile playing on his face. "Well I should head off. Talk to you again on Monday, Schmidt."

"Yeah see you Scott." Mike chuckled, letting the other hang up before resting the phone on it's hook. He'd only been able to pass a half hour or so from the actions, but it was a half hour well spent. He sighed a bit, wishing more than ever that he didn't have to stay in this building for another five and a half hours. All he wanted was to be with Scott, and he huffed, shaking his head. He still didn't even know who Scott was, let alone if he even really liked the mystery man behind the phone. Maybe he'd get a chance to meet him, but that would take a miracle.

_**Miracles didn't happen to just anyone after all. But fates saw him as a special case.** _

\------------------------------------------

Payday had come and gone and Mike had gotten some spending money. He was thankful his roommate took over most of the rent, considering the job Mike had didn't pay much. He was thankful the boss didn't chew him out for his security room smelling like sex and spunk since he made it out quickly, but boy did he need a break after that week. He decided to go to a cafe to get some coffee and treat himself for dealing with that week. He walked into a nice cafe with a warm Mom 'n Pop atmosphere, and sat down, glancing over the menu. He was buried in the menu when his waiter walked up.

"Hello and welcome to Lucy's Diner. What would you like today?" Mike blinked. He recognized that voice, and his eyes grew wide as he looked up, giving the voice's owner a once over. "Can I help you?" Oh fuck he's hot.

"Scott??" Mike finally choked out, unable to stop staring. Scott certainly lived up to his expectations and then some. He was tall and slender, but his arms were nice and strong, as if he worked out on a regular basis, and his eyes, hidden behind glasses, were a deep green that beautifully matched his shaggy brunette hair. As if Mike wasn't already smitten, he fell all over again.

"Wait, Schmidt? Is that you?" Scott grinned, a light blush dusting his face. "Man, I never expected to hear you outside the phone. Nice to finally meet you." Mike nodded, a grin growing on his features. "Hey I get off work in about ten, what do you say to me sitting with you? Oh wait, food first." Scott laughed, lightly smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Just a coffee with cream, and that sounds great to me." Mike grinned, handing his menu over to the other. Scott winked and walked off, leaving Mike to blush darkly, inadvertently staring at the other man's ass. His mind had definitely taken a dive into the gutter and there was no way of fishing it back out. All he wanted to do was fuck him, feel the other's body close to him as they were in a close embrace and the other cried out as they-

"Coffee?" Said man's voice jolted him out of his dirty thoughts and he blushed darkly, nodding and taking the drink. Scott sat down across from him, and Mike took a sip, hoping the heat of the coffee could distract his thoughts. "You know, you're even more attractive than I imagined you'd be Schmidt~" Scott teased and Mike sputtered, nearly choking on the hot liquid.

"Wh- Me?? I'm hardly attractive compared to you." He stammered, a bright blush on his cheeks. Scott laughed, eying Mike across the table and smirking. Mike quickly drank the coffee down, hoping Scott didn't say anything more that would make him choke again.

"So Mike, am I what you imagined?" Scott asked, and Mike glanced up again. "You know, since you didn't know what I looked like. Cause you compare and then some."

"You do too. I-I mean you're really attractive." Mike stammered again, wondering where his confidence went away to. He glanced down at his coffee cup, now basically void of it's contents besides some extra cream froth. "Do you.. Do you maybe want to go out someplace?" He finally asked and Scott smirked.

"Why go out, when we can stay in?" Scott smirked. "Your place or mine~?" If Mike had any coffee left, he'd have choked on it again. It seems Scott's mind was in a similar place to his, and boy was Mike not gonna turn down that promise.

"Yours? My roommate is still back at my place..." Mike muttered. Scott nodded, smirking. Mike quickly brought out some bills and stood, walking up to the cashier. Scott stood at the door, waiting for Mike as he paid. After putting his change away, Mike caught up to Scott and the two walked out together, Scott laughing as the cashier called after them to be safe, the other blushing up a storm.

They hardly made it to Scott's apartment before they were all over each other. Scott had practically shoved Mike into his door, kissing him roughly against the wood surface and locking it from the inside. They shed their clothes in pieces as they kissed their way to Scott's room, leaving a trail to the bedroom of articles of clothing in their wake. By the time they made it to Scott's bed, they were in nothing more than boxers and Scott set his glasses on the side dresser.

"Eager aren't you~?" Mike chuckled, a smirk playing on his face. Scott didn't answer, instead peppering kisses along Mike's neck, leaving bite marks every so often, and grinding against Mike's growing hard-on. Moans escaped his mouth as the other tugged at his boxers and Mike slid them down, kicking them off and purring as his cock perked up at the cool air of being exposed. "This is my first time with a guy~" He purred.

"Really now?" Scott asked, honestly surprised. "You'd never be able to tell with how well you talked dirty last night." Mike shrugged, then sat up, tugging off the other's boxers and gasping as the other's cock popped out.

"Holy shit.." Mike murmured in awe. "You're seriously packing." Scott chuckled, pushing Mike on the bed and hovering over him. The two shared a passionate kiss, shuddering as their cocks rubbed gently in between them. The friction was divine and Mike couldn't help but groan. "God I need you Scott~ I don't wanna be able to walk right~"

Scott purred, grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table and spreading some across his fingers. He reached down, prodding Mike's entrance and sliding one in gently. Mike gasped, arching his back at the sudden intrusion but groaned lowly as Scott moved it around, gently stretching him. After a while, Scott added a second, spreading them and then adding a third, stretching him further.

"God Scott, just fucking get to it~" Mike groaned, eyes half lidded in pleasure. Scott slid his fingers out carefully, and Mike whimpered at the loss of the feeling, but it was a short loss as Scott lubed up his cock and positioned it at Mike's entrance.

"You ready~?" He asked lightly. Mike nodded quickly, grinding against Scott's tip, and the brunette slid into him carefully and slowly. Mike moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. It was more than he ever thought it would be, and it hurt slightly but it felt amazing all at the same time. "T-Tell me when to move Mike~" Scott groaned when he was fully inside Mike. 

Mike was panting heavily and he bucked after a bit. "God, fucking move you slowpoke~" Scott purred, thrusting slowly into Mike, causing moans to erupt from the other. It was like no other feeling and god he needed so much more. He began to buck into Scott's thrusts and Scott returned the favor by thrusting harder and deeper into the deep warmth of Mike. 

"Holy god you feel so good Mike~" Scott groaned, thrusting hard and deep into Mike. Mike gasped loudly, a string of curses leaving his mouth as the other found that spot inside him and made him see stars.

"Oh fuck fuck holy fuck~! Right there Scott~!" He moaned loudly, arching his back.

"Wrap your legs around me, Mike~" Scott groaned, and Mike wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and his legs around his waist, allowing Scott to get a better angle and aim directly at the spot. Mike could hardly hold in his moans and he scratched at Scott's back. Scott kept up his pace, leaving a dark hickey on Mike's neck as he pounded into that spot.

"Shit I can barely hold on~!" Mike moaned, panting heavily. Scott sped up his thrusts, muttering his reply of being close as well. A thrust or three later, the two practically yowled as they came together, Scott coming deep within Mike and Mike coming across their bare chests. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments before Scott pulled out, flopping down next to Mike.

"Now that was even better than last night~" Scott panted, grinning at Mike. Mike nodded, currently unable to speak through his heavy breathing. He'd never been so worked and he needed to catch his breath. "Hey Mike? Do you wanna make this a thing?" Scott asked, and Mike looked over at the brunette.

He swallowed and replied, breathing heavy. "You mean, like fuck buddies or do you mean dating?" Scott laughed, and Mike smiled, absolutely adoring that laugh.

"I'd love to date you Mike, so long as you're game." Scott smiled, and Mike nodded, mirroring the other's smile.

_**"I'd love that, Scott."** _

\------------------------------------------

"And where the hell have you been?" Fritz asked Mike as he stumbled into the apartment later that night. "You've been gone for hours man, and Jesus you look like hell. And wait- Is that a hickey?"

"Maybe." Mike replied as he limped his way to the couch and flopped down.

"What the hell did you get that from?" Fritz asked, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

"Same guy who fucked me in the ass." Mike chuckled, and Fritz practically sprayed soda across the kitchen as he choked.

"Dude!" He sputtered and Mike could only laugh.

"What's wrong, do you want details?" The other sputtered.

"Hell no! Don't tell me that kinda stuff!" Mike shrugged, and absently rubbed at the large bruise on his neck.

_**Oh this would be a night to remember that's for sure...** _

\------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> (Haha yes I had to add Fritz in for the joke at the end) Hope you all enjoyed this fuckery (literally)! Please rate and comment and let me know if you want more FNAF related stuff from me!


End file.
